


Haunted

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Caretaking, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: 1757: Kylo, a white man raised in a Mohican tribe, stumbles upon British officer Armitage Hux being tortured by French allies, the Iroquois. He rescues him and agrees to return him to civilization. In the meantime, they must escape the vengeful party wanting to finish off the "Starkiller", find peace with each other, and Hux must accept himself in the growing attraction between the reluctant allies.Based partially on the 1992 "Last of the Mohicans" and the original "the Leatherstalking Tales" by James Fenimore Cooper.





	1. Finding Starkiller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for warning notes

Kylo crept through the forest, staying low, staying quiet. He could hear men talking. There was a clearing and he figured there were about five men in it. Most were Française, but one man was Yengeese, British. He was the one being tortured. 

Not that the man was screaming. When he spoke his voice was tight, and Kylo could hear his sharp exhales as he was struck, and pained grunts accompanying the sound of a knife on flesh. 

Kylo had no desire to become involved in whatever was happening in the clearing. It was none of his concern. The French and the English were at war over the land that his people had settled. His people were almost no more, so he and his family would go West to escape the war and continue their lives. 

But in the direction of home Kylo needed to know if these people were going to come upon his village. He needed to know if these men were going to stop and raid their supplies. Or if they would learn what they needed from their prisoner and return to their own.

Kylo crept closer, searching the area for guards that might come upon him. There was no one. The men were either careless or arrogant. 

Now he was close enough to see in the falling darkness. There were three native men, Iroquois, and a French soldier. They were circled around an English officer. He was kneeling on the ground, hands tied behind his back. His head was bent towards the ground, loose red hair falling over his face. 

His jacket was open and his shirt had been sliced apart. Blood ran from cuts across his chest, mostly small ones. To inflict pain but not mortal wounds. 

Kylo did not understand French, but the meaning of their words were clear. The Iroquois men were angry, and the soldier was trying to placate them. They shouted in the soldier's face, pointing angrily to the prisoner, pounding their own chests with their fists. Kylo recognized the act as a broken heart, a mourning. It seemed the Iroquois men wanted revenge on the Yengeese, and the Frenchman was trying to stop them murdering an officer.

Kylo was now close enough to hear the man when he spoke again, in English. 

"Yes, yes! I am the one you call 'Starkiller', you have captured me. My hearty congratulations."

Kylo thought these were very strange words from a man in his position. He moved just a little closer, trying to get a better look. The man was either very brave to laugh in the face of looming death, or he was completely mad. With such a name as 'Starkiller' Kylo had to wonder at the answer.

One of the men back-handed the officer across the face, causing the soldier to yell more loudly. The concussion of the strike knocked him over sideways and he sprawled across the ground. Another man kicked him as the others stopped the soldier from intervening. 

He had fallen with his back to Kylo, and in the early evening light he saw his hands busily working. He had a blade in one hand. He was bleeding from the rough ropes and probably the knife, but his hands were almost free. 

Kylo eyed the four men, who had returned to yelling at each other, their attention away from their prisoner. Without thinking he crouched and moved away, his eyes scanning the woods for cover and possible escape routes for the prisoner. 

Just out of sight of the clearing Kylo leaned his long rifle into a cascade of vines, crouched in a sheltered area beneath a small strand of trees. And he waited. 

He heard the ropes snap, and the man was on his feet and running in less than the blink of an eye. Kylo tensed as he waited, low and partially hidden. The man was almost past him when his arms snaked out and wrapped around him, one trapping chest and arm, the other over his mouth. 

With a long step back Kylo jerked them both into the cover of the vines. Kylo clamped his hand more tightly over his mouth as he tried to protest, his free arm trying to shove away from Kylo. He gripped him more tightly and hissed silence into his ear. 

The man stilled as he heard the clamoring of his captors coming through the forest. Kylo could feel the pounding of his heart under his forearm. He could feel his blood, slick on his chest. 

As the sounds of pursuit grew more faint Kylo released the Yengeese. He jumped away, then peered at him suspiciously. He spoke but Kylo couldn't understand him. 

"I don't speak French." The man looked surprised but Kylo interrupted before he could speak again. "You need to go. The coming dark and the cover of the forest will only help you for so long." Kylo unfolded himself out of the vines and stood up to check around them. "It won't take them long to figure out they're chasin' air." Grabbing his rifle he turned back in the direction of home but quickly realized the man was following him. He stopped and hissed "you can't come with me! Go back to where you came from."

The man glanced hurriedly in the direction his captors had gone. "I don't know where that is! I was unconscious when they brought me here. I could run blindly through the woods and probably be captured again, or I could follow you and possibly reach some sort of civilization."

Kylo snorted. "No civilization where I'm going."

The man glanced around again, real fear finally showing on his face. "Please, you don't have to help me, just don't stop me from following. We'll both be caught if we don't go now."

Kylo simply turned and started through the woods. He didn't look back to see if the man followed. He didn't have to, he wasn't terribly quiet. 

Kylo stopped again. "This isn't a march--you're going to lead them right to us. Stay low, put your feet where I put my feet." They were a little quieter after that. 

Luckily the moon came out, so there was enough light to travel further than they could have in total darkness. The sounds of the forest rose up around them. Insects and night birds occasionally interrupted by the calls of larger animals. 

Once Kylo felt they were relatively safe he stopped them. They had been traveling for several hours and the man had neither complained nor slowed them down. 

He leaned his long rifle against the tree, then laid his pack, bow and quiver down and motioned to the officer to sit. "We can rest here for a while. But no fire, it's not safe tonight."

The man nodded and sank to the ground. He pulled the tatters of his shirt and his jacket around him. Kylo pursed his mouth and finally spoke. "Has the bleeding stopped?"

Looking up in surprise the man eyed him for a moment. Finally he said "yes. They were none of them deep. He was only trying to inflict pain."

Kylo was quiet for another moment. "What is your name?"

He straightened perceptibly and answered "Major Armitage Hux." Then he seemed to deflate. "And thank you, I believe you saved my life."

Kylo nodded. "You saved yourself. I only acted because you did."

Hux's head snapped up. "You would have watched them kill me?"

Shrugging, Kylo reached into his satchel and pulled out a water skin and some jerky wrapped in a cloth. "If you had run in a different direction I woulda watched 'em recapture you, too." He glanced in the Major's direction and met his gaze. 

"It would have been me and one unarmed man fighting three warriors and a soldier. What good would I have done you if I was dead?" He offered the water skin to Hux. He paused but thirst won out. He took it and drank deeply. 

He wiped his mouth and handed the skin back. "I suppose I owe you more thanks then, as you acted when you had no intention to."

He didn't sound terribly thankful but Kylo didn't care. He would not leave his family one more member short. Not for this man or any other. He took a drink and handed Hux a piece of his food. Then he re-packed his bag and wrapped his arms over his chest, leaning back against a tree. "Best to get some rest. We'll need to move again before dawn." He closed his eyes. 

He heard the Major moving, supposedly doing the same. Finally he heard a long sigh. "What is your name, scout?"

Kylo grumbled, "Ain't no scout. My name is Kylo." And then he let himself doze off for a little while. 

*** **

Kylo woke just as the sky was beginning to lighten. The only sounds were the pre-dawn sighings of the forest, and the gentle breathing of the Major, stretched out nearby on the ground. He was in the same position he had been in every time Kylo had risen to check the forest. 

Kylo stretched and moved into the woods to relieve himself. When he came back the Major still hadn't moved, but by his breathing he knew he was awake. 

Kylo squatted on the ground nearby and opened his bag again. "There's water not far from here. We can refill the skin and get your cuts cleaned. You can probably find something to put on it, keep it from getting infected." He glanced around the woods. "We shouldn't stay here long."

The Major nodded and sat up, moving carefully. He opened his jacket and inspected the tatters of his shirt, his chest. "Yes, they were rather determined. Do you think they'll be able to track us?"

Kylo stopped what he was doing and looked straight at him. "They wouldn't be able to track me. But it's you they want."

He glanced sharply up from inspecting his wounds. "Are you going to abandon me to my fate then? After going to the trouble of saving me yesterday?"

Kylo broke eye contact and looked back down at his bag. He wanted no part of this. He had only intervened because the Major was so badly outnumbered. And so willing to help himself, not waiting to be rescued. But to leave him now, hopelessly lost and hunted . . . Kylo grunted in frustration and shoved the water skin at him. "No. I wouldn't do that. I'll take you to the nearest settlement." He motioned East. "It's a little over a day."

The Major took the water and nodded. His relief wasn't lost on Kylo. "Thank you, scout. Um, Kylo was it?"

Kylo grunted again. "I ain't nobody's scout." He glared at the Major, who met his ire until his thirst won out for the skin in his hands. 

When he handed it back to Kylo he gave him a long appraising look. "Why are you dressed like that? Who are you?"

Kylo grabbed the skin and stood. "We need to go."

They stopped at a small creek long enough to refill the skin, and for the Major to rip a piece of his shirt to use as a cloth. He carefully cleaned the skin around his wounds--including his hands--trying not to re-open them. 

Then they set back out into the forest. 

*** **

Kylo could feel the Major's eyes on him. He was trying to figure him out as everyone did. There was no hiding he was a white man, even with his tanned skin and long black hair. But he dressed in his people's clothes, was marked with their symbols, carried their weapons, moved as his father had taught him. White people were often curious, and generally could not understand him. 

It was early afternoon before the Major tried again. "If you are not a scout, and clearly are not a soldier, whom do you serve?"

Kylo glanced back at him. "I serve my people."

There was a long pause as the Major followed him through some particularly thick brush. "Then who are your people? Natives, I assume, although I'm uncertain how that could have come about. I suppose it happens though."

"It happens." Kylo grunted. Finally he relented, "I am Mohican."

"So Algonquin?"

"Yes. Mohican."

"Then you are an English ally."

"The Algonquin are."

"But you are Algonquin."

"I am Mohican." Kylo's tone carried the patience of one correcting an idiot.

"The Algonquin--and therefore the Mohican--are allies to My King. That would make you a scout. To whom do you report?"

Kylo stopped abruptly and turned on the Major, "I'm no scout. I report to no one. My family is waiting for me to return. If you wish me to deliver you back to your own first then you will hold your tongue."

But the Major was not intimidated. He pushed forward. "There is a war on. Your people have sworn to serve my King in this and other matters. It is your duty to report for service."

Kylo was only slightly taller than the Major, but he drew himself over him and squared his shoulders to make the most of his greater bulk. He spoke evenly, coldly. The Major could feel his deep voice reverberate in his own chest. 

"My duty is to my people. We will be leaving here soon, leaving behind the war of your king. Not our war."

"Then you refuse to fight? Are you a traitor or a coward?" As soon as the words left his mouth Kylo saw on the regret on his face. But he stood his ground as Kylo stepped in, almost touching him, his breath hot over his face.

"My village, my people were many. It was the Française and the Yengeese," he growled the names, "that brought their war and their sickness. Now the only Mohican blood left is my father and my brother. We will go West and find my brother an Indian woman so his blood and our ways will not die with him. That," Kylo spit out, "is my only duty."

Kylo's shoulder struck the Major's as he turned away and disappeared through the underbrush. He pushed his way through, more loudly than he should have, a roaring in his ears and rage filling every inch of his skin. 

He continued, uncaring as to whether he was followed. The Major might survive the journey on his own, since Kylo had started him in the right direction. If his Iroquois pursuers didn't catch him first. If his wounds didn't fester. Kylo took some small satisfaction in the idea of the Major being the cause of his own downfall. Apparently the "Starkiller" made a habit out of it.

The more he thought and the longer he walked brought Kylo closer to his calm. After several miles he even deigned to check behind him to see if he still had a companion. The Major did indeed still follow stoically behind. At least he had that much sense. And gall.

Kylo paused, just for a second, as he turned back to continue on. That brief moment saved his life as an arrow blew past the end of his nose and buried itself in a tree.

Without thought Kylo reached back and grabbed the front of the Major's jacket and dragged him to the ground. From the underbrush Kylo nocked his bow and listened. To his credit, the Major was too well trained to protest and stayed quietly down next to him. 

There was a long time where the forest was silent. Slowly the buzzing of insects and the birdsong returned. Kylo took the opportunity to move their position, the Major following as best he could through the littered forest floor. 

Finally, Kylo managed to locate one of their assailants through the undergrowth. He moved swiftly with his bow and let an arrow fly--making certain his target was down before taking his eyes off him. In the ensuing noise of their attacker falling onto the ground Kylo motioned to be followed again. 

This time he took them around, hoping to place more forest between themselves and others in the wood. He held up four fingers to the Major, who nodded. Three were hunting them still. Kylo hoped not more. 

Next it was the Major that spotted a target. He laid a hand on Kylo's arm and motioned. Kylo leaned towards him until he saw his line of sight. Sure enough, there was the French soldier. Kylo did not hesitate to shoot him as well. 

They moved again. 

This time Kylo unsheathed his hunting knife and handed it to the Major. His gaze fell upon the long rifle slung over Kylo's back as he took it, but they both knew that was no option. Too noisy, too close of quarters, too slow to reload.

At one point the Major got careless and an arrow literally parted his hair. The enemy had spotted the red and shot in hopes of hitting him. It was also careless of the enemy because as the Major ducked down and inspected the bloody hand he drew from his hair, Kylo spotted the shooter. 

After that shot Kylo moved them back the direction they had come from. He saw nothing, heard nothing. He and the Major waited, and listened, and breathed. A squirrel in the tree above them chattered at a pair of birds landing nearby. Either their last target was extremely patient, or there was no one left to shoot at them. 

That was a chance they could not take. 

Kylo motioned for the Major to stay put, stay down. He nodded, holding the knife out in front of him. Kylo backed away, circling around, yet again, trying to locate their final pursuer. 

He spotted a bit of color through the leaves, fabric. He could not get a certain shot. He waited, arrow ready. There was no movement, still no definite shot. It was either someone waiting patiently, or bait--a distraction. If Kylo turned loose his arrow on an empty shirt he would give away his location and be momentarily unarmed. But he knew the longer he waited the more likely he, or the Major, would be discovered. 

Glancing around carefully, Kylo decided he needed to risk getting a better vantage. Silently, crouching, he began moving again. The forest seemed deafeningly silent around him, even as the sounds of birds, insects and tree frogs filled his ears with buzzing. 

Kylo jerked around, arrow ready to loose as another arrow flew past him--wild, into the woods. 

Not far behind him, the opposite direction of the fabric in the brush, the red-head stood, arms encircling an older Iroquois man. Kylo's knife dripped his lifeblood, as he slipped from the Major's grasp, falling noisily into the underbrush.

Kylo stared at him a moment, but the Major approached him urgently--still crouched, still whispering. "We must go. Now."

Kylo didn't question him. He turned, arrow still at the ready, and led them quickly from the clearing. 

They stayed low and fast until Kylo felt they were passed the immediate danger. But they didn't slow their pace for a long while. 

Finally Kylo glanced back to the Major. "Were there more than four?"

The Major nodded, slightly out of breath. Kylo noted him holding his chest and slowed his long steps just slightly. "I recognized two of the warriors from last night. But I didn't recognize the old man." He frowned, remembering the knife in his hand. He wiped it across his ruined officer's jacket and held it out to Kylo. He looked at the knife, then the man. "Keep it. You obviously know how to use it. I'll give you the sheath when we make camp. Be good to have it at the ready right now." He glanced at the long strip of pale wrist showing out of the sleeve, then returned his attention to the forest. Hux walked quietly for a few more minutes. "The Frenchman was the only reason I lived long enough to escape."

Kylo shrugged, pushed ahead. "Couldn't leave him alive."

"No, I agree. Only now there is no voice of reason."

Kylo sighed a long breath. "Why."

The Major sounded weary. "Have you heard of the Iroquois warrior, Shooting Star?"

"I hear stories that he is brave and shoots an arrow straight. And that he is brutal and kills all."

"Then you have heard correctly. One of my scouts found his camp, and we ambushed them three nights ago. Shooting Star was amongst of the casualties."

Kylo glanced over his shoulder. "Ambush? I thought the British only fought battles on open field?"

The Major's lips thinned to a white line. "Sometimes one must make practical allowances."

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"It means you do what must be done. British subjects are now more secure than they were."

"Who did we kill?"

"Some of his warriors, I don't know who the soldier was. It's his brother that we didn't kill."

Kylo nodded. "Shooting Star's brother. Is that how you became Starkiller?"

The Major made a disgusted sound. "That is what they were calling me, yes. As they beat and cut me."

Shrugging, Kylo led them up a steep bank. "You're lucky you still got all your fingers and toes." He glanced back, motioning to the side of his head. "And your ears." The Major had no response to that.

Kylo pushed on until almost dark, refusing to heed even the rumblings of his own stomach. By the time they stopped Kylo realized that the Major looked sickly, with dark circles under his eyes, and his jacket clutched around his chest.

Kylo noted a mild tremble as he took the water skin from him. "Does it pain you?" He gestured to the Major's chest. He shook his head. "No, I am well enough."

Kylo squinted at him suspiciously. He took a long look at his face, pale but with fever-bright splotches. The Major folded under his stare, wrapping himself tighter in his jacket. "Let me see." Kylo demanded. The Major shook his head. Kylo laid a hand over his, leaned over him, caught his eyes. They were a bit too bright as well. "Let me see." The man blinked at him, down at Kylo's hand over his, then opened his jacket. He flinched as Kylo moved his hand over the wounds. 

"You are not well. We will make camp here; I can find something in the forest to place on this. Infection is setting in quickly, I'll hurry." He left the Major in the clearing.

When he came back the Major was slumped against a tree, legs splayed out in front of him. He looked up when Kylo reappeared and seemed to know him in the fading light. He wasn't so far gone that he was delirious. At least not yet. 

Kylo broke off some of the leaves he had collected and chewed on them as he opened the Major's jacket again. "Take this off." He tugged at the jacket, and then the shirt. It was already so shredded it would only serve as bandages anyway. Kylo pulled his knife from his waist and began cutting it into strips. He took the leaves out of his mouth and plastered them over the wounds on the Major's chest. He chewed more. 

When he finally had the cuts on his chest and hands covered he wrapped the bandages over them, leaning the Major towards him as he had to reach around. He went easily, allowing Kylo to manhandle him where he needed to be. 

Kylo leaned him back against the tree and eyed him suspiciously. He seemed limp and uncaring. Kylo lifted his chin and tried to catch his eye. "I'll build a fire, now we need to burn out the sickness." If the Major seemed concerned he didn't show it.

The fire was started quickly enough, soon it was burning hot. Kylo coaxed the Major to move closer, laying him down and covering him with his jacket. He helped him drink some water from the skin. 

After that Kylo cycled through his duties. Keep the fire going, keep the Major covered, water him. Wait. 

Kylo added more fuel to the fire and then stood at the edge of the clearing and listened into the night. It would be easy for more enemies to slip up on them. They would be simple enough to find and unable to defend or run. 

Finally Kylo turned back to camp. There was nothing to be done about it, so he stirred up the fire and tucked the Major's jacket around him more tightly. He laid a hand on his shoulder and could feel him shaking beneath it. 

Kylo considered his options. He had no blankets or coverings with him. His own shirt would offer very little added warmth. They needed to raise a fever to allow the medicine to work. 

Kylo laid down behind the Major and arranged himself closely, to share his own body heat and reflect the fire back towards him. 

The Major seemed to stir. He half turned to Kylo as he settled behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" He tried to sound authoritative but his voice was weak and shaky. 

"Sorry Major, but we gotta get your fever up higher. The plants will help, but we need to burn out the infection."

There was a pause, then a slurred, "who's Major?"

Kylo looked at him with concern. "That would be you. Major."

He waved a hand feebly. "My names not Major! Name's Hux." Then he slumped back down and either passed out or fell asleep. Kylo frowned and put a hand to his forehead. He was hot, Kylo just had to hope he was hot enough. 

Kylo dozed lightly throughout the night. He got up several times to put more wood on the fire, to check the forest. Each time he left the Major--Hux--he was shivering violently when he returned. Sometimes he muttered but none of it was coherent. Kylo managed to pour more water down his throat. He rested his head on one arm and used the other to tuck himself tightly against his companion. He wiped sweat from Hux's face. That was good, that was what was needed.

*** **

Kylo squatted next to the dying fire, eyes on a Hux. He finally slept peacefully, his clothes, hair and complexion a wreck from the infection that was still clinging on. But he seemed through the worst of it.

He brushed a lock of the red hair from his forehead. Kylo watched the sleeping man, remembering the determined look on his face as he had escaped his captors, when he had killed that last pursuer. The man was a warrior, there was no doubt. But even the greatest warrior could fall to infection. 

"Hux."

Hux jumped just slightly, having been on the cusp of awakening. He blinked a few times, looking around in confusion. 

"Welcome back. No, don't." Kylo placed a hand to his shoulder to keep him from attempting to rise. "You're still too weak."

Hux laid back, looking at his chest and running a hand over the bandages there, on his hands. He took a deep breath and his eyes seemed a little clearer. They fell on Kylo. "I'm unwell?"

Kylo couldn't help but grin. "Yengeese, always understated. Yeah, you were unwell."

Brow furrowed, Hux looked distant for a moment. "I remember . . . Being hunted. The Frenchman is dead." Suddenly his eyes cut to Kylo's. "I remember what I said to you. I should not have said that."

"I don't take offense to words I know to be false. You don't know me."

"But I did know enough. I apologize. Those were not the words of a grateful man. And now I owe my life to you twice." Hux turned his head weakly and he touched the bandages again. "Three times, I suppose. I forget that not everyone was raised as a military man. In my family that was our only duty."

Kylo accepted the apology with a nod of his head. "Your father?"

He nodded. "And my Grandfathers, on each side. There was never any question that I would serve King and Country. No other path for my life."

"I know of no one that has any other path to their life. Without duty we are lost in the forest."

Hux closed his eyes and gave a faint smile. "You do your duty with honor sir." And he drifted back into sleep.

*** ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux kill a lot of people (so it's pretty canon) and there is blood, but it's not graphic. 
> 
> I make some generalizations about Native American culture, esp concerning views on sexuality. None of these are necessarily specific to the Algonquin or Mohican tribes. 
> 
> Yes, I get the irony of Kylo hating on the white invaders--but he is actually a European descendant as he was born in the colonies. And he's been living respectfully as a native man for most of his life.


	2. The Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux are creating something between them. But they still have to evade the Iroquois after blood, get safely to a settlement, and keep Hux from dying of infection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for warnings

"Only twice."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you owed me your life three times, but it's only twice. You saved mine with my knife so we're even on that one."

"Well, I'm certainly glad one of us is keeping a tally."

"You mentioned it first. I'm just straightening you out."

"Thank you." His voice held a bite, but there was an authentic edge to it as well.

They were walking, but at a much slower pace due to Hux's weakness. But Kylo was impressed that he was keeping up, and with no complaints. 

"We'll stop over that ridge. We need to find some water soon." He glanced back at Hux. "Wouldn't hurt to treat your cuts again. There's plenty of yarrow and other useful things growing around here."

By the time they were over the ridge and settled next to a small stream, Hux was exhausted. He sat down hard at the stream's edge and drank deeply, splashing water over his face. Kylo left the water skin on the bank near him and went in search of his plants. 

When Kylo returned he found Hux dozing against a tree. He opened his eyes and watched Kylo crouch before him, an uprooted plant in one hand. He plucked several leaves and pushed them at Hux. "Chew."

Hux chewed as he watched Kylo work. He broke off the roots and laid them on a nearby rock. An alarmingly sharp noise surrounded them as he pounded the roots with another rock. Kylo noted Hux looking around nervously, but kept at his work until the roots were mashed into an oozing pulp. 

He reached for his bag, which he had placed nearby. As he pulled something out a small sound escaped Hux's mouth and he glanced down at his chest. "My shirt." He smiled. "I should have recognized these." He placed a hand over his bandages. 

Kylo set about cutting more strips with his knife. "You don't remember?" Hux shook his head. 

Hux removed his jacket and helped unwind himself, then Kylo took a handful of the roots and smeared them over his chest. He grimaced but made no other sounds. Kylo glanced at his face as he worked. "At least this won't require body heat. Should draw out the last of the infection."

Hux looked puzzled. "Body heat?"

Kylo sat back and started removing Hux's bandage over his hand, still wet from the stream. "Don't remember that either?"

Hux shook his head slowly. "Remember what, exactly?"

"It took the fire and both of our bodies to get your fever up high enough." He shrugged and slathered some of the root over his hand. "No blankets to wrap you up in. Didn't know if it would be enough." He looked Hux in the face, noting how he wouldn't meet his eye, his cheeks scarlet. Then he turned his attention to Hux's other hand. 

After a long pause Hux said, "you look like you have done this before." He looked surprised at Kylo's sudden laugh. 

"Yeah, I've had to patch my younger brother up. Many times. My Father gave me the responsibility to keep him alive, or at least fix him when he came home needing it." He reached for the fresh bandages and started re-wrapping Hux's hand. 

Hux squinted at him. "Your father and brother?" Kylo's hands paused in their work, continued. 

"Yeah."

"But not your real father or brother."

Kylo sighed heavily and reached for Hux's other hand. He let him take it with no resistance. "They are my family. But yes, I have another father. And an uncle, no brother."

Hux spoke gently, like he was trying to calm a wild horse. "Who is your real father? How did you come to be here? When?"

Kylo sat back on his heels. He met Hux's eyes. They sat in silence as he decided if he was going to answer. 

"Chingachgook and Uncas are my father and my brother. I've been with them since I was twelve. I barely remember my real parents--they left me with my uncle when I was nine."

Hux didn't move, his eyes glued to Kylo's. "Why?"

"Don't remember. May not have known or understood. But my uncle gave me to Chingachgook, to be his son."

"Your Uncle just gave you away? Why would be do such a thing?"

"My uncle was a hermit; lived out in the wild. He was friends with my father's village. He watched the war and disease ravage their numbers. Knew that only Chingachgook and Uncas remained. That he needed another son."

"But you're his own blood. And his own flesh's child! How could he just give you away?"

Kylo picked up another bandage, but made no move towards Hux. "To protect me. Perhaps that was why I was with him from the start, I don't know."

"Protect you from what?"

"Who. There was a man, he came to my uncle's cabin. I was in the loft, he never saw me. And I couldn't hear everything he said, but I didn't like him. After he left my uncle took me to Chingachgook, I never saw him again."

"He was hiding you from this man? But why?"

"If Chingachgook knows he has never told me. But I've seen the man since."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, now he is Governor Snoke." Hux looked surprised but thoughtful. When he didn't reply Kylo added, "you don't believe me?"

"I've no reason not to. You are certain it was him?"

"He looks pretty distinctive, even to a child."

"Yes, I agree. I also think you had good instincts. I've met him a few times. He's . . . Oily. Distasteful. I wouldn't let him within a thousand yards of a child." He glanced at Kylo when he barked another laugh. "I wonder what he wanted with you. And was it you, or your family."

Kylo shrugged and finally moved towards Hux with the bandages. "No account now. Both my parents and my uncle are dead, and he didn't know me when he saw me."

Hux leaned up and raised his arms as Kylo reached around him. Kylo's hair brushed his cheek. He swallowed and added, "I'm sorry."

Kylo sat back and looked at him, eyes traveling over his face. "I don't even remember them."

"It's still a part of your life that's gone." He looked at Kylo, who felt his eyes taking him in as well. "Who were they? Who were you?" He almost whispered. He was surprised when Kylo actually answered him. 

"Benjamin Solo."

The name took a moment to settle. "Was General Solo your father? He had quite a reputation here in the colonies. Before my time, but we heard stories."

Kylo shrugged. "I heard nothing. I just know they're all dead."

Hux's look was pitying--it rankled Kylo but not enough for him to stop Hux from speaking. "It was rumored his wife was behind many of his maneuvers, that she tempered his recklessness. I'm sorry, I don't know much."

Kylo started wrapping another bandage around him. His arms lingered and he glanced up at Hux--who looked back at him--their noses almost touching. Kylo continued to wrap. 

*** **

Kylo stood at the edge of the clearing, looking out into the dark forest. The moonlight filtered through the leaves, the quiet noises of the night drifted passed his thoughts. Behind him he could hear Hux's gentle breathing as a slept. It was a deep, restful sleep and Kylo was glad for it. He knew how exhausted Hux was.

Kylo turned to look at Hux, laying so still on the ground. His hair was black in the low light. His skin was a stark contrast, but still gray in the shadows. 

Kylo admired his form for a moment. There was no doubt that the Major was an attractive man; and Kylo knew his own mind. He suspected he had found a kindred spirit in him, if he was reading the reluctant touches and glances correctly. 

And he could appreciate his looks, even though they were covered by dirt, blood and sickness. But Kylo had seen many attractive men, even some he could have had. The true beauty in Hux was his spirit. The one that sliced himself to ribbons to escape his captors, or turned their hunter into his prey. 

But Hux was not from his world. Even if Hux shared his attraction it wasn't likely that anything would come of it. He was very likely ashamed of his feelings towards other men, and would never act upon them.They would survive, they would separate. Kylo turned away, back towards the forest. He needed to be doing something to turn his attention elsewhere. Put his restlessness to use. 

He stepped out of the clearing and started silently back the way they had come. It was time to stop being the mouse and start being the hawk. Kylo would back-track and see if anyone had discovered their path. 

He traveled a long ways before he discovered any signs of pursuit. There was a camp, and the inhabitants were not trying to hide it. They knew they held the advantage and had no concerns about being discovered. 

Kylo stayed low and quiet. Even if they were not afraid of discovery, they were probably smart enough to post a guard. Especially after the first time he had met them. 

Sure enough, after a long while Kylo was able to see movement as a single warrior made his way through a wide perimeter around the camp. He positioned himself carefully so that the man would walk directly past him. Kylo waited until he was completely by, then reached out and grabbed him, similarly to the way he had grabbed Hux. 

Except this time he covered his mouth with one hand and buried his axe in his chest with the other. 

Kylo lowered him silently to the ground and listened for tell-tale sounds that he had given himself away. Hearing nothing unusual he crept closer to the camp.

*** **

"Hux. Wake up. We gotta move."

It was still dark and Hux was sleepy, hard to wake. Kylo hated to wake him from his healing rest, but they had to go.

Hux tried to follow quietly, staying low, matching Kylo's footsteps. They were noisier than he wanted but it was more important that they left as little trail as possible.

After the sun came up Kylo allowed them to slow, but not stop. He paused long enough at a blackberry bush to gather something to break their fast. Hux was no longer groggy, but he ate and moved without thought. 

They had stopped for water and jerky, the last of it, at midday, before they spoke. "Had someone found us?"

"They hadn't caught up yet, but it was only a matter of time. I found their camp a ways back down our trail. There were four."

Hux looked more alert. "How many are there now?"

"Three. I could only get to their guard. The rest were together and I didn't want to try taking all three by myself. Not when I had left you alone."

Hux looked away and took a deep breath. "Where are we? You had said a little over a day to a settlement. Are you taking us somewhere else now?"

"Yes, they knew where we were going when they ambushed us. Had to change direction. We're about 10 miles west of Albany now."

"What? I was near Bemis Heights when I was captured. How could I be so off course?" 

"Don't know. But in your state we won't get there until tomorrow. Maybe not until evening."

"You could travel faster on your own. Just send a search party back for me. I'm sure they will still give you a reward."

Kylo gave him a long hard look. "I'm not leaving you. And I don't want no reward."

"You deserve one."

"I don't need Yengeese money."

"I'm certain they would be glad to pay you in supplies."

"You think that's why I'm doing this?"

"I know you can use the supplies. For your family."

"I didn't do this for them." He was agitated, his body tense, voice a hiss.

"I know you didn't want to do this at all. I know you did this because you're a decent man, who wouldn't leave even a stranger stranded and in danger."

"At first. But you know that is not why. Not anymore."

Hux looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kylo looked at Hux. His eyes were downcast, on his hands fidgeting in his lap. Kylo reached out, pulled his chin up to meet his eye. 

"I've seen the way you look at me."

"I don't . . ."

"It's the same way I look at you. When I touch you, even just to change your bandages I can feel you respond to me."

Hux's mouth moved but nothing came out. He was deathly pale, eyes wide. 

Kylo moved closer. Hux tensed but didn't recoil. "You don't have to be afraid. I understand. I know white men believe it's wrong, but it's not. You and I, we are . . ." He paused, then supplied a word Hux didn't recognize. 

"What?" He managed to stutter out.

"My people believe there is more than just 'man and woman' and that there is nothing wrong with loving a similar person to yourself." He motioned between them. "Like us."

Hux seemed to deflate. He breathed out a long sigh. "Yes. We are similar." He lowered his eyes to Kylo's hand, reached out and traced the veins on the back. Kylo shivered and flipped his hand, seizing Hux's in it and lifting it to his mouth. Looking at Hux he kissed one knuckle, then another. 

"I'm not leaving you here."

*** **

They walked further, but their new purpose was food. Kylo killed a rabbit with his bow. Hux gutted it and skinned it with the knife while he prepared a shelter so their fire would be concealed. 

Hux watched him use the small axe to cut pine branches. He wore it opposite from where his knife had lain. "I thought that was a weapon?"

Kylo looked up from his work. "It's a tool for survival. In whatever form that takes."

Once the shelter was complete Hux helped him start a fire. Kylo watched the smoke filter through the overhanging pine boughs. "The needles break up the smoke, make it less visible. It also gives us cover." He fashioned a spit and fetched the rabbit. "Is this a good idea? Even with the shelter the fire will give us away." Hux added some dry needles to the hungry flames while Kylo fiddled with the spit as he answered. "We'll put it out when we're done cooking. I will do what I need to survive, but even I'm not eating raw rabbit." He smiled at Hux and they sat for a while, tending the fire to make sure it was right to cook the meat through.

Hux spoke again. "Why didn't you build a shelter to hide the last fire? It was even larger." Kylo pushed him with an elbow. "I was kinda busy. Dealing with someone that was 'unwell'." Hux glanced over at him and then they both smiled.

After a bit Kylo turned to Hux. "Have you been with a man before?"

Hux swallowed hard but nodded. "Yes. In London there are secret houses. Brothels of sorts, for men only. It was very dangerous, I only did it a few times. At school there were a few of us. It was easier then. All young men, living in such close quarters. We still had to be careful."

Kylo nodded, took Hux's hand again. He rubbed his other hand over top until Hux looked at him. He pulled Hux's hand to draw him closer across the ground to him. He kissed his hand again, pulling a sharp breath from Hux. Then he reached out and stroked Hux's cheek. 

"You are beautiful. Your skin, your hair." He slid his hand down Hux's cheek, over his jaw and throat, resting it over his bandaged chest. "Your heart." Kylo drew closer and looked into his eyes. "You are a warrior. You have proven yourself to be brave and pure."

Hux blinked, unsure how to answer. So he leaned forward and kissed Kylo. His lips were full and lush, soft under his even though they were both chapped. 

Kylo enthusiastically responded, his mouth over Hux's. He even licked at Hux's mouth. Hux drew back with a gasp and Kylo grinned. "In the style of the Française."

Hux sat back. "You seem to have done this before."

"Not many times. It's accepted but there still aren't many of us. But yes." He brushed his fingers over Hux's cheek again, then released him to turn the meat. 

When he sat back he didn't speak, just pulled Hux to him and kissed him again. 

They stayed like that for a long time, kissing, holding each other, exploring. Kylo pulled off his shirt, then pushed Hux's ratty officer's jacket off. Hux ran his fingertips over Kylo's bare chest, cursing his bandages and then following them with his mouth. Kylo gripped him close and pulled them both to the ground, eventually rolling them so his body covered Hux's. 

Kylo could feel Hux's arousal beneath his own. He rolled his hips just to hear the gasp he could get from Hux's lips. Then he kissed him again as he cupped the back of his head with his hand.

Finally Hux broke the kiss, gasping. "I need you. All of you. Now."

Breathing hard, Kylo immediately pushed off and sat up, untying the thong that held up his breech cloth and leggings. Pulling all the peices off he was soon completely naked before Hux. "Oh my God Kylo. You're magnificent." He breathed out as he fumbled with his own breeches. 

Now impatient, Kylo yanked them the rest of the way off for him, then settled back on top, kissing Hux deeply before changing their position again. 

He tipped them onto their sides, then took them both in one of his large, calloused hands. Hux cried out at the feel of him, both his hand and their cocks together. Hux gripped his arm and pushed his forehead against Kylo's.

Kylo started moving his hand with long, too-loose strokes. He could feel Hux breathing over his mouth and stole distracted kisses as both of them climbed towards their peaks. When Hux started moaning quietly Kylo tightened his hand and stroked them faster, his own breath quick and ragged in his ears. 

Hux's arm that was pinned under them had snaked up under Kylo's cheek, pushing back into his hair. He gripped it now, as Kylo could feel him tightening his other fingers over his arm. Kylo watched his face, eyes shut tightly, as he tipped over the edge and spilled over Kylo's hand. 

Kylo closed his own eyes and felt his pleasure over-take his limbs, causing him to shudder and spasm, his fluids mingling with Hux's. 

*** **

They had managed to over-cook the meat on one side of the rabbit, but they ate it anyway. It was delicious after several days of jerky, whatever they could find, or nothing at all.

As they ate they talked comfortably, their intimacy extending beyond the physical. 

"Do you think there are houses like that here?" Kylo asked, breaking a bone to suck out the marrow. 

"The brothel? I doubt it. In Albany or other larger towns there might be one with women, but it's too small of an area to hide one of men. There wouldn't even be enough customers. No, men here are on their own."

"How do you hide a house?"

"In London there are so many houses packed together no one knows who or what are in half of them."

"I've never seen anything bigger than Albany. Is it anything like that?"

"Albany is a town. London is a city. A city has houses closer together. And roads."

"Usher has a road."

"Usher is a settlement. It's not even a town, much less a city. There are many roads, laid out neatly. And the houses are built against each other."

"Like over West?"

"No! Those houses are barely in sight of each other."

"They seem awful close to me."

Hux finally decided to cut his losses and just kissed Kylo in response

As soon as they were done eating Kylo extinguished the fire. Hux watched him moving around outside the shelter in the falling darkness, dressed in only his breech cloth, erasing any signs of their presence. Eventually he returned to Hux's side, laying down next with him, pulling him close to his bare skin. 

Hux was aware during the night that Kylo was restless. He got up several times, was laying awake whenever Hux would wake up. Each time Kylo would hush him, gently stroking his hair. "Rest. Regain your strength."

The next morning Kylo obliterated any signs of their shelter as Hux stood in the clearing and watched. Then he slung over his long rifle over his shoulder and readied for their final march. 

"Do you shoot much?" Hux asked quietly. His voice carrying between them in the clear morning air. 

Kylo shrugged. "We hunt with rifles, mostly. It's noisy and takes time to reload, so you gotta be sure of your shots."

"You must be a very good shot then."

"My own people call me Deerslayer, but the Iroquois got a name for me too."

"Why? Wait, surely not . . . You wouldn't happen to be the Loup warrior they call La Longue Carabine?"

"Sounds better when you say it. But yeah."

"Then I suppose you are a decent shot."

"Decent."

They walked all morning, the sunlight filtering down through the leaves over them, the sounds of the forest animals all around. Hux traveled much more stealthily--Kylo had shown him how to place his feet. They also avoided soft spots and breaking branches so as to not leave sign of their passing. They had no idea how close any pursuers might be, or in what number. 

*** **

They finally came to a break in the trees, an alleviation of the endless forest. Hux sighed in relief as he looked out over the shallow valley below them. Kylo glanced at him and smiled. "You're almost there. Should be back to your army by nightfall."

Hux took a deep breath, then looked at Kylo. "Yes." But it didn't seem to Kylo he was too concerned how much longer it took. "Just glad to see something other than trees." Kylo chuckled, then glanced around before leading them down. 

Halfway down Hux stumbled. Without saying a word Kylo stepped back and took his elbow. Hux sighed again, hating how weak the infection had left him. But he leaned on Kylo anyway. He had to respect that his body was wasted by the illness, the miles marched and the lack of food. 

They stopped at the edge of the forest. Kylo looked around carefully, still hesitating to step out into the sun. Hux made an understanding sound. 

"We'll be vulnerable out in the open like that."

"Yeah."

"We could go around."

Kylo shook his head. "No. It would mean another night out here."

"So, either way we're exposed."

"Yeah. We need to get you back."

"I'm sorry."

Kylo turned to him. "Why?"

"I've kept you from your family, delayed your plans."

Kylo touched Hux's face, just brushed it, "I'm not sorry," then he set out into the field. Hux followed, both looking around for any signs of danger. For the first time Kylo unslung his rifle and carried it before him. 

They both instinctively bent their tall frames, but even in the high grass of the meadow there was no hiding them. 

They moved steadily but not too quickly. Kylo parted the tall grasses with his rifle, stepping in the seam it created. Hux followed carefully where he stepped, trying not to leave an obvious path.

The sun was high overhead and the insects were buzzing loudly in their ears. Kylo pushed apart the grass and tried to listen for any sounds that might alert him to danger. 

The sun was just starting to head back towards the horizon when Kylo stopped them to rest. Hux lowered himself gracelessly to the ground, stretching his aching back. Kylo took a long last look around before joining him silently. He handed Hux the water skin, eyeing him closely. "Sorry, but you'll be getting your tea again soon."

Hux gave him a suspicious look, as though he thought he was mocking him. Then he smiled. "No. Luckily I have little use for the niceties."

Kylo furrowed his brow quizzically. "I thought the officers, at least, kept to that. Trying to bring civilization here and all."

"Yes. But I wasn't raised to frivolity. I was taught manners, but only as required by discipline. There is no room for tea-time on a battle field."

"Is that truly all you know then? War? Even as my people have struggled to survive we have kept our traditions. Perhaps it has become even more important now that we are dying out."

Hux sighed. "Traditions are not frivolous, but mine are all wrapped in war. I . . . I suppose I don't know much else."

"What do you do in peacetime?"

"What do You do in peacetime?" Hux countered. 

"Well, that's fair. There hasn't been much of that in my lifetime; but there are the moments in between. That was when my Father taught us what we needed to survive. Not just our bodies, but our ways as well."

Kylo watched a blush creep over Hux's face; it traveled down his throat and disappeared under the bandages still on his chest. Hux looked away and ducked his head. "I suppose the other night was a moment in between."

Kylo tucked two fingers under his chin and lifted until he met his eyes. "Yeah. It was." He smiled. "Are you sorry it happened?"

"No." Hux's answer was quick and firm. He reached up hesitantly and took Kylo's hand, cradling it between both of his. "Before, when I was . . ." He met Kylo's eye and continued with more resolve. "With other men. It was business, a transaction to relieve stress. What you and I did was fueled by our situation. But." Here he seemed to flounder. 

Kylo leaned over and kissed him. Just a gentle brush of lips. "Our situation just let me see you sooner. Not just the soldier with the sharp tongue." He grinned at the look Hux shot him. Finally he smiled back, looking back down. 

"Yes. I apologized for that."

"It just showed me the fire you have in your heart." There was a long pause, both staring down at Kylo's hand encased in Hux's. "What will you do when the war is over?"

Hux gave a mirthless laugh. "Will it ever be? Even if it does end there is always another war."

"Is endless war all you want? A life of destruction? Do you ever want to create something?"

"I used to see war as a means to an end. Destroy one thing to allow another to grow." Kylo tightened his fingers as he felt Hux grasping his hand. "But I'm tired. I never see the new; not once it takes root. I only see what has to be laid to waste in order to make room for it. Endless war? For me it seems, yes."

"It doesn't have to be like that, you can make another life. We are going West." He paused. "You could come."

"I'm no deserter. And you are speaking sedition." There was no heat behind the accusation. 

"Yeah well, seeing as how I'm nobody's scout, I don't much care."

Hux smiled, but it was distant. "No. I'm afraid at least until this conflict is over, a soldier I will remain."

Kylo nodded and relaxed his fingers. In response Hux let go of his hand. Kylo rose cautiously, then motioned to help him up. "Then we best get you back to your war. It will be after dark as it is."

Dusk was just falling as they reached the edge of the forest again. Hux stood close enough to Kylo in the approaching darkness that he could feel some of the tension leaving his body as they stepped back into cover. 

They walked as the moon rose. It was not as bright as the first night they fled into the forest, but it was enough. 

They were so close, and Kylo was very focused on getting Hux back safely; he didn't want to get ambushed almost in sight of the town. Later, he would assume that they were laying in wait, but at that moment he only knew there was a sudden crack from behind. When he spun around, rifle at the ready Hux was laying on the ground and an Iroquois man was standing over him with a rock in one hand and a knife in the other. Before the man could move Kylo shot him, muzzle blast blinding him in the darkness. 

A quiet sound had him moving the rifle off his shoulder and jamming it into the man coming up behind him. In one smooth motion Kylo turned and pulled his hatchet from his side. In the next heartbeat another man lay at his feet, blood black in the night. 

A voice behind him drew Kylo's attention back to Hux. Another man had stepped over his fallen brother and hauled Hux up by his hair. His knife was laid over his throat. He spoke again. 

Kylo stooped low and circled closer, only pausing when the man pulled Hux's head back further and drew a thin line of blood from his throat. 

"I don't know what you're saying." Growled Kylo, still gripping his axe before him. 

The man studied him for a moment then spoke again. It sounded as though he was switching between French and some Iroquois dialect. Kylo understood neither. He spoke rapidly, pulling Hux as though he was going to drag him away. He wanted Kylo to let him. 

Kylo gripped his axe tighter and advanced half a step. "No." The man stopped. 

He spoke again, but this time he sounded angry. Kylo let him talk as he weighed his options. They were few with the way that knife was against Hux's throat. He started dragging Hux again. 

Kylo took another step forward, then stopped. Hux was moving. 

In a single breath Hux moved one hand to the man's arm, shoving the knife far away enough that Kylo could throw his axe. It buried itself in the man's face and he stumbled back--his hand still in Hux's hair, pulling Hux with him. 

Kylo stepped forward in time to see Hux jerk himself free and stagger backwards towards Kylo. Kylo's axe was protruding from his head, his knife from his chest where Hux had buried it.

Kylo steadied Hux. In a low voice he asked "is this Shooting Star's brother?" At the same time he was searching for more threats.

Hux mumbled "yes."

Kylo hurriedly retrieved his weapons and grabbed Hux's arm. He followed in a daze. 

*** **

That night was a blur. They made it the rest of the way to Albany unmolested. They were welcomed, once Hux had identified himself and been received by the local commanding officer. 

Hux was taken to the surgeon, Kylo sent to resupply until he was allowed to see Hux again. He took what he needed, then paced outside until he was allowed into the tent. The sun was just coming over the horizon. 

Hux was pale but alive. A scab ran over his throat, it was a shallow cut and not likely to scar badly. His chest had been cleaned and treated and re-bandaged. There was a new bandage over his head from the rock strike.

Amused but clearly relieved Kylo stepped up to the cot. 

"I get the feeling you've felt more well."

Hux laughed, wincing and holding his head. "Unfortunately, you have yet to see me at my best."

Kylo glanced around then knelt next to Hux's cot. "Then I haven't seen your full beauty?" He grinned and brushed the edge of Hux's hands with his own. Hux glanced around as well and snorted. "No. That is your loss I'm afraid." He smiled back. Then it grew sad.

Kylo sighed. "No point in putting it off, I guess. Certain you don't want to come?"

Hux leaned in and whispered loudly. "Even if I wished to desert, I am not sure I would survive it right now. But," he paused and shuffled his fingers over Kylo's. "I go with you in spirit."

Kylo looked at their hands and licked his lips. "Tell you what. When news reaches us the war is done I'll head back this way."

"Here?"

"Yes, Albany is as good a place as any." Kylo glanced around the empty tent, then laid their forearms together. They both closed their fingers over the other's arm. 

"Just survive. If you still want me, I'll find you."

Hux held his eyes a long moment. Then he nodded. "Yes."

Kylo squeezed his arm one last time then stepped back, still taking him in as he shouldered his long rifle. 

Then he turned and walked back out of the tent and into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux kill a lot of people (so it's pretty canon) and there is blood, but it's not graphic. 
> 
> I make some generalizations about Native American culture, esp concerning views on sexuality. None of these are necessarily specific to the Algonquin or Mohican tribes. 
> 
> Yes, I get the irony of Kylo hating on the white invaders--but he is actually a European descendant as he was born in the colonies. And he's been living respectfully as a native man for most of his life.


End file.
